


Sweet dreams (are made of this)

by Little_Firestar84



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Post Series, Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Ryo admitted his feelings, only to take back every word. But Kaori's heart knows him: he loves her, but he has reservations about admitting the truth about his feelings, as much to himself as to her... if she is to resolve what is happening between them, the first step, the redhead knows, is up to her...
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Kudos: 7





	Sweet dreams (are made of this)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fai Bei Sogni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529328) by [Little_Firestar84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84). 



She had been thinking about _that_ for weeks, becoming, for Kaori, a fixed idea. It was about time they solved their situation, that they took matters in their own hands, the reins of that game that was called life, and the redhead was all too aware that Ryo wasn’t the man for that: he just wasn’t able to, he was too reserved what it came to his own feelings, he had never been too good at opening himself up or confide in the people next to him.

If she wanted for things to change, or just get an idea about moving forward, nomatter in which direction, she had to do it. She just knew it. But, it was complicated,Kaori realized one morning as they were walking back home from the grocery shop, it was easier said than done. And, in her case, it wasn’t just a figure of speech. Sometimes, with that man, she felt like she had to cross a whole ocean, if not all the seven seas put together, just to get to him…

“What the hell is wrong with you, Kaori?” Ryo asked her, lifting quizzically a nervous eyebrow, once they were back inside their shared apartment, as he was poorly tossing the shoppers in the hallway – he had been good enough to grace her with his company, he wasn’t going to bother with rearranging their purchases, it was a woman’s job, after all, it was just out of the question- and Kaori just mumbled something unintelligible under her breath, blushing, and she quickly got down to business, avoiding him like the plague. 

Besides, he really needed to either get out or just throw himself on the couch and start reading one of his beloved cultural magazines. Anything to just avoid Kaori and be as far away from her as possible, he didn’t want to think about what he had said, admitted, after Falcon and Miki’s wedding, and how he had swiftly taken them back. He had done it for her own good: he wanted to keep his woman safe- from himself and the rest of the world alike, and only by keeping her at arm’s length he would have reached his goal. But Ryo had learnt a curious lesson: he was a selfish man, and more than his partner’s beautiful body between his sheets,what he truly craved was her simple presence between those walls, in his cold and dark existence, she had been like a balm, she had saved him from a life that, without Kaori, would have been shorter, bloodier, without any hint of affection, love or friendship.

Kaori was looking at him with the corner of her eye as she was filling the pantry – thanks to God Saeko had started paying them with actual money instead of keeping collecting the promise of hot nights with her partner- and sighed. In her mind , she was trying to think things up, seeing all the possible outcomes to their impasse. Still, she still had some doubts and was prone to some of her insecurities.

Was Ryo actually in love with her? She knew he was, his eyes, his voice, they hadn’t been able to lie as he was saving her that fateful day. 

Would he have done something about it- starting by admit to actually have those feelings at all? That was another certainty of the extremely complex theorem that was the life of Ryo Saeba, sweeper exceptional:the man, with his absurd idea of keeping her safe by all means necessary, would have never taken any steps in her direction, only the opposite one, that they would have been both sentenced to a miserable eternal life of cold loneliness. 

She saw Ryo approaching their stairs, ready to retire in his room, thinking that he would have probably decided to go out and try to hit on some available hot bimbo, and like she was moving on autopilot, her feet walked her towards him. In an instant, she was at his back, pulling at the sleeve of his suit jacket just to get his attention, and when he finally did turn, she glowed, marveling at her won audacity, wondering what exactly was going through her mind at all. 

“Honest word, Kaori, today you truly are..” Ryo started mumbling, rolling his eyes, but he didn’t even get to finish his sentence, because suddenly his mouth was extremely busy, doing something very pleasurable and that tasted like vanilla and strawberry which was the taste of Kaori’s lip-balm, as she had gone on her tip-toes and had left a languid kiss on his lips, which had been so unexpected- Ryo would have never imagined, not even in a million’s years, that she would have eventually taken action to seduce him- that Ryo had been left just like that, gawping, without doing or saying anything, only thinking about the taste of the redhead’s lip-balm, an apparently silly particular, but that drove him positively wild, because it was the first time in his whole life that he had been kissed by a woman who just happened to wear scented lip-balm as make-up.

Kaori, fearing that Ryo could have been disgusted by her actions, with teary eyes and an hand over her broken heart, turned on her heels ready to run for cover, she was going to spend one, thousands of nights as far away from him as possible, where it truly didn’t matter, when she felt Ryo move swiftly; he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against his hard chest. With flushed cheeks, Kaori ended up with her back against his chest. From the height of his mighty stature he towered over her, he was looking down into her brown eyes.

“Nope,” he simply told her, a bit mockingly, with a smirk on his sexy lips, winking at Kaori. “Things are either done right, or they are not… so now, you are going to try with a little more effort…”

“What?” Kaori wasn’t uttering a sole word; she merely gasped for air like a fish in the water, blinking those huge doe-eyes of hers- beautiful eyes, that tended to make men’s brains short-circuit whenever they gazed into them.

Ryo huffed, a little bitter that Kaori wasn't picking up on his signals, and scratched his head, sighing. "You didn't even close your eyes, you insolent little thing..."

"What?" Kaori repeated, making him seriously nervous; so, the sweeper gritted his teeth, and growling, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her against him, making their mouths collide in a manner that was disharmonious to say the least. At first, it was a disaster: teeth against teeth, and she was stiffer than a stock fish. But then Ryo had moaned into her mouth with his eyes closed, and something had clicked in Kaori - as if only then had she realized Ryo was kissing her - so she surrendered her lips to his, sighed languidly, closing her eyes as she sank her fingers into his unruly hair. She was practically scratching his scalp, and Ryo found it so erotic, so sensual, that he purred as their tongues chased each other in that never-ending wet kiss, and guided the redhead so that she could feel his powerful erection pressed against her lower belly.

Gasping, they parted, and Ryo leaned his forehead against hers; he ran his rough, calloused hands along the delicate skin of the woman's arms, up to her hands, lacing their fingers together, clasping them in a tender gesture yet filled with affection and love; Kaori was looking at that very simple thing, yet her eyes and her smile, made even stronger by her flushed cheeks, showed wonder, as if she was witnessing a miracle. 

And who knows, maybe it was. 

He kissed her forehead, sighing and breathing in that unique, simple scent that had meant home and love and protection to him from day one - to him, who protected others and had always believed he needed nothing and no one, yet Kaori had broken all his barriers, and torn down the wall he had erected to defend his heart from a very young age.

He pulled away from her, and took two steps back without ever taking his eyes off Kaori, and raised his right hand, offering it to the one he had always considered his own woman; she brought a hand over her heart, and looked at it as if it were an alien object, to be feared. 

"Kaori..." he told her, softly, with a smile full of promise and desire. "Do you want that too?"

The woman's heart leapt, and when she looked for Ryo's eyes, Kaori was almost tempted to shed tears of joy, but she decided to be strong and appear determined, brave, so she just smiled at him, and put her palm on his, nodding. Ryo burst into a hearty laugh of joy and jubilation, almost as if he had been a child, and ran up the stairs, dragging her behind him, stopping every two or three steps to steal another kiss from those passionately inflamed lips.

They entered his room, and while Ryo closed the door behind him - clicking the lock, in case someone broke in for any reason (Mick had that damn habit, and so did Saeko, and in all honesty, he didn't want to share Kaori's naked beauty with them) Kaori went to sit on the bed. 

She was stiff, rigid, trembling like a leaf, staring at her feet and redder than a tomato, but she was the most adorable and delicious creature he had ever laid eyes on, and in that moment, the man felt a strong desire to make her happy, but not only in that instant, but until the end of their days: he smiled, and for the first time he imagined himself now elderly, but still handsome and charming, hugging her as they watched from the window two mini versions of them chasing each other and bickering, laughing and joking, their children, or maybe their grandchildren...

"Kaori," he told her, tenderly, sitting down next to her and brushing her delicate little hand with one finger, looking down at his feet as she was doing. "If you don't want to... we can even just keep kissing. Or even just cuddle if..."

"NO!" She snapped, immediately embarrassing herself at the fervor with which she had answered him. She spoke without looking him in the eyes, clasping her hands in her lap. "I mean... I do, Ryo, because... because I've had this feeling for you for so long... but... the thing is..."

He smiled at her, sensing her fears, the rightful fears of a woman too long belittled by the man she loved,of a young virgin about to meet the pleasures of the flesh with a man she knew to be very experienced and with certain quite high standards.

"Don't worry, love, everything will be fine, I'll take care of you..." He leaned over to her and gave her a quick but gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, then moved in front of Kaori and had her stand, in front of him. "Will you undress me?"

Kaori didn't answer, but took a step forward, and brought her hands to the hem of his red shirt; she wasn't looking at his face, Ryo realized, smiling mischievously, but she was staring at her hands, or still at her feet.She was shy and insecure, so he covered her hands with his own, and guided her, step by step, until all he was left with were his boxers. She flushed, her eyes shining, however, hiding a burning desire; he was the one who undressed her, with slow and calculated movements, never ceasing to look for her eyes, never ceasing to smile at her in that disarming way that made her knees tremble. 

When Kaori was almost completely naked in front of him, now left only in simple white tulle underwear embroidered with pastel pink buds, Ryo leaned down to kiss her-no longer angry and hungry, but gentle and slow, almost a caress, brushing his fingertips over the skin of her shoulders. She sighed, languidly, squinting her eyes, clinging to him as if he were her lifeline, still sinking her fingers into that glorious black hair, and allowed him to guide her to the bed. They fell back on it in a tangle of arms and legs, laughing like kids, now relaxed, when her knees collided with the edge of the mattress. Ryo, on top of her, tried to get up so he wouldn't crush her, but Kaori held him close, wouldn't let him go, she longed to feel his weight on her, to feel his insistent erection against her belly...

Struck by that gesture, Ryo, who had tried everything in life, who had had many women, perhaps too many, and who had never denied himself anything, blushed, like a shy boy at his first time. 

He didn't remember that it had ever happened to him at all, not even the first time he had been with a woman, when he lived in Mexico; back then, he had been just a teenager, while she was much older than him, but the older woman had noticed how well-endowed the boy was, and had decided to teach him a few thingsand allow herself the luxury of being his first: she had the one to give him the nickname of _stallion_ , on their third round. 

Still, that was exactly how he felt, the same way he imagined she did. Was it because Kaori was a virgin? Or was there a deeper reason? Because that, for him, was the first time he'd ever made love, and not mere sex, the first time he wanted to give and not merely receive....

He gave her another kiss on the forehead - he loved doing that - and then, nose to nose, he looked her over. He brought his hands to her florid breasts, and lowered, slowly, with his thumbs, the cups of the impalpable fabric, making her shiver, and revealing to his eyes her dark and turgid nipples. 

With dark eyes of desire, he lowered his lips on one, and teased it with his tongue, before taking it in his mouth and suck on it, slowly, running his teeth over it in a slow, sensual movement that made her gasp, that made her arch her back to him, bringing their pelvises into even closer contact, while he pinched the other nipple with his left hand. His right hand found something much more interesting to do: he reached down between their bodies and caressed the soaked fabric of the panties that covered her crotch, stimulating her through the fabric.

Kaori moaned, and Ryo looked up to observe the face of his beloved, and finding her receptive and eager \- he could find no other word to describe her - he dared more, and slightly he lowered her panties to finally gain free access to that cavern of pleasure unexplored until then.

As he switched breasts, sucking on the nipple he had titillated earlier between two fingers, Ryo took to press lightly with the heel of his hand on Kaori's pleasure button, hard and swollen under her skin, while he caressed her petals with his fingers, teasing her from the outside. He saw her clench her teeth in deep pleasure, turning her head to and fro, whispering his name hoarsely like a blasphemous, sinful prayer, her long neck there, at his disposal...

Ryo smiled smugly, and decided to change tactics, that it was time for him to enjoy her: He plunged, hard, two fingers into her, and that penetration was so sudden-so deliciously agonizing-that she opened her eyes wide, let out a soft cry as she felt the heat explode in her lower belly, and Ryo bit her, hard, in the neck, at the same instant she was coming on his hand, wetting him, and she screamed, her cry becoming a dull echo in the empty walls of that house, and he looked at her, stared at the red mark of his teeth on her white skin, he had never been so pleased, so satisfied, so excited... and he had not come yet, only she had felt the joy of the little death.

It was all so new, so perturbing, exciting...and it drove him crazy. And most of all, it made him happy and carefree, like a little boy. He had never experienced such a feeling with a woman: she was special, unique, born so that one day they could find and complete each other.

Kaori was resting with her head on the pillow, she opened and closed her eyes as if she still couldn't believe what was happening, she kept brushing the bite on her neck, and he found her sweet and delicious; while he lost himself in observing her, full of love for that woman with a big heart and the courage of a lion, crazy enough to choose him for life, Ryo retrieved a condom and the lubricant from the nightstand, and prepared himself, putting on the glove and massaging his turgid member with the liquid, he ran once, twice, three times the shaft with his hand covered by the cold gel, the contrast with the heat of his sex made him gasp, sigh, lit him up even more with desire. 

He lay down beside her, propping himself up on one elbow, and patted her cheek to get her attention. Kaori smiled at him, placing herself in the same position, and moved her knee slightly, to tease the mighty hot erection concealed by the latex. 

"You little rascal, so you really feel like trying me, uh..." he told her in a slightly teasing tone, never taking his eyes off Kaori, who, blushing, gave a shy nod of assent. Ryo kissed her on the nose, one on each cheek, her eyes, her neck, the corners of her lips... he winked at her before continuing, "Get ready, we're going to get serious!" 

He moved, slow, positioning himself between Kaori's thighs, who moved by desire and instinct spread them for him as much as she could. His sex brushed against hers, making her sigh with desire, and Ryo, smiling and pleased, ran his hands down those wonderful, mile-long legs that had filled his most daring and erotic dreams since he had seen her again in her early twenties, half-naked... his fingers were rough, warm, yet Kaori shuddered, and couldn't hide a sob when he grabbed her ankles, lacing her legs around his waist. 

"Ryo, I..." She told him, when she realized that it was now time, that it was going to happen. She pulled him tightly to her, and hid her face in the crook of his neck, kissing, lightly, the hot skin, chasing the drops of sweat with her tongue. 

For Ryo, it was the end-or perhaps the beginning of the end. 

He lowered his gaze to see, to observe, to imprint in his memory what he was doing, and with trembling fingers, his breath short and his heart beating a thousand times, he opened the warm and wet petals that concealed Kaori's femininity, and he sank into her, determined, gritting his teeth, a single lunge that made her cry out, shed silent tears, while he broke the barrier of her innocence.

He was about to pull back, to ask her forgiveness, to cry with her, but Kaori took her man's face in her hands, and signaled him no, crying, yes, but Ryo understood that those were tears of joy, and no longer of pain. He threw himself on her and kissed her; first all those tears he wanted to wipe away, it didn't matter what they meant, she would never cry because of him again, and then all over her face again, and her mouth... he would never stop kissing those delicious lips that tasted like strawberries!

He began to move into her, with long, gentle lunges, until he felt Kaori's arousal present itself again; he increased his pace as he devoured her mouth in a long, fiery kiss, and their breaths quickened, and as she silently screamed her pleasure, clutching her hot, wet walls around him, Ryo followed, emptying and grunting as he fell back into her. 

He made to turn around to relieve her, but Kaori stopped him, holding him close. "Stay here a little longer. I...I like feeling you like this." She admitted, shy, unable to meet Ryo's eyes, as if afraid of being teased for that request that almost sounded lustful to her, but which he, instead, found sweet and romantic. 

He stepped out of her, and gave her a quick, smiling, smug kiss, and without adding anything, snuggled against her breasts, sighing happily and quietly as she stroked his hair, and just like that he fell asleep, spending an entire night without nightmares for the first time in many years. 

Just good dreams.


End file.
